


The Change

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Mentions of Rape and Violence (canon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rosalie Hale woke, she found her life changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Change (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015256) by [Sthefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy)



Rosalie Hale opened her eyes. She could feel the aches in her body. She had never felt anything like this, she was in pain and everything ached and . . . . and she was _so_ thirsty. It felt like she hadn't had anything to drink in _weeks_. She sat up and stopped. She didn't recognize where she was. This wasn't her room – in fact, this wasn't even her house. Rosalie's eyes widened. She glanced around the room, looking for _any sign_ of familiarity. She was pretty sure this wasn't Royce's house.

Her eyes widened when memories cam flowing back. Memories of  _that_ night. Memories of Royce and his friends, raping her and beating her, and leaving her for dead. She should have dead. Rosalie drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She closed her eyes and waited for the tears to come. She waited a few minutes, but nothing came. Snapping her eyes open, Rosalie began to grow angry. Why couldn't she cry?

In her clouding anger, Rosalie didn't realize she had gripped the headboard and broke it. When she finally started to calm down, she noticed the ruined bed and the pieces of wood in her hand. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of shock as her mouth fell open.

She opened her hand and watched as the pieces of wood fell. She held her hand up in front of her face and studied it, looking for a sign of a cut or blood or something –  _anything_ – normal. There was nothing. Something was going on – something was  _wrong with her_ .

The sound of someone coming up the stairs broke her thought. She turned her attention to the door and watched it open. Doctor Carlisle Cullen stepped into the room. Seeing him brought back another wave of memories for Rosalie.

He had found her as she lay dying. He had tried to save before taking her somewhere – probably his house, which was where she was now. Then she remembered pain, a burning feeling in her neck. Rosalie brought her hand up to her neck as she continued to ho through the memories. She remembered hearing sounds of someone – no, three people – arguing. Dr. Cullen arguing with his wife, Esme, and her brother, Edward. They had said something about changing her, and demanding an answer.

_“I couldn't let her die,” Carlisle had said_ .

Carlisle had save her, but something was wrong. She couldn't cry anymore and she didn't bleed when she broke the bed – she shouldn't have even been able to break the bed. What had Carlisle done to her?

She turned to look at the doctor with her eyes wide and confusion on her face.

“It's a long story,” Carlisle declared, his eyes looking old – too old for a twenty-something year old.

“What happened to me?” Rosalie asked. She jumped at the sound of her voice. That wasn't what her voice was supposed to sound like.

“I saved you,” Carlisle explained, walking into the room.

Rosalie heard his steps as if he were stomping. Another thing to add to the list.

“What did you  _do_ to me?” she hissed, growing angry. He had done something to her, but she didn't know what. She  _needed_ to know.

“I changed you,” he explained. “You're a vampire.”

Rosalie's eyes widened through. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything. What would her parents think? Her eyes widened, she had to get home. Her parents were probably worried about her.

She got up from the bed and walked towards the door without a word. She needed to get home. Carlisle grabbed her and tried to hold on. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, Rosalie fought him off. Before she could leave the room, Esme Cullen and Edward Masen stood in the way.

“You can't leave,” Carlisle told her as Esme and Edward forced her back into the room. “As far as everyone in knows, you're dead.”

“Why?” she demanded, turning to face Carlisle. If she could cry, she would be bawling by now. Her life was over.

“You were dying,” he stated, his voice soft.

_Maybe I wanted to die_ , she thought.  _I never asked to be a monster._

Out of the corner of her eye, Rosalie saw Edward flinch. She fought back the desire she had to sooth him. Since she had first seen Edward Masen, Rosalie felt  _something_ , but he didn't pay any attention to her or any girl in town. None of that matter now. As far as Rosalie was concerned, he was partly at fault, but it was mostly Carlisle's fault.

“I couldn't do that to Edward,” Carlisle said. “He chose to let you live a normal happy life with Royce, so you could grow old and have a family.”

Her eyes narrowed, but shined with confusion and curiosity. What did Edward have to do with this? Something made her heart feel funny.

“You're Edward's mate, sweetie,” Esme explained, answering Rosalie's unasked question.

Rosalie turned to look at Edward, paying complete attention to him for the first time since he entered the room. He stood in front of the doorway, looking at her with love and affection. It was like he was looking at her and  _seeing her_ , not her beauty – the way she longed to be seen. It was the way Vera and her husband looked at each other – the way Royce never looked at her.

She continued to stare at Edward as he took a few steps towards her, and Carlisle and Esme left the room, probably giving them some privacy. Edward crossed the room and stopped in front of her. His reached and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Rosalie flinched and froze for a moment, her mind flashing to Royce.

She could feel Edward still and she heard the growl in his throat. He moved his arms up onto her back and pulled her closer, as if wrapping himself around her, to shield her from the world. Rosalie's attention returned to him when she left Edward rubbing her back. She leaned into his body, resting her head on his shoulder. It felt nice in his arms, safe even, like nothing could get to her and nothing else mattered.

“I didn't want to turn you,” he explained, his breath ghosting her cheek. “I wanted you to life a human life and be happy with Royce rather than spend eternity with me.”

Rosalie's heart leapt at the thought of forever with Edward. It sounded nice. She noticed that he would rather give up his chances with her so she could be human and marry Royce. He was selfless in away Rosalie knew she wasn't.

“Only for you,” Edward vowed, tightening his arms around her.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed in confusion. She hadn't said anything aloud. How did he know?

“Mindreader,” Edward answered with a chuckled.

Rosalie lifted her head and found herself staring into his dark amber eyes. She leaned forward and he met her in a kiss.

 

 


End file.
